


Love every part of you

by SilverStarWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: Just you and Lucio relaxing in the afternoon, loving each other unconditionally. Though Lucio needs to be reminded of that.





	Love every part of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it.

The sun was beginning to descent in the sky, showing that it was around the afternoon. Finding his afternoon completely free, Lucio declared he would spend the rest of the day with you and obviously you happily agreed. 

Arriving in his bedroom, seeing him already laying back in his bed, you quickly took off your shoes and joined him. Lucio was wearing the bare minimum of clothing, a thin, short-sleeved white shirt with a v line neckline with a folded over collar and long brown pants with two golden buttons. Cuddling to his side, you noticed, when he cuddled back, that he didn't have on his golden prosthetic arm. What was left was the stump of his arm. This surprised you. He would usually at least have on the arm without the sharp fingers and plating.

“Lucio, why don't you have on your prosthetic?”

Your question made him pause in thought before clearing his voice. His eyes averted from your gaze.

“Well, I thought I could do without it since I am just going to be with you for the rest of the day. But if you can't stand the sight of what is left of my arm then I co-”

When Lucio was trying to leave the bed to go fetch and put on his prosthetic arm, you tighten your hold over his waist and linked your legs with his. Lucio looked back to you surprised then taken back at your determined eyes.

“No. I was just asking. Honestly,” You spoke as you rested your head on his shoulder, still looking up to him. “I prefer you without it because I am finally seeing all of you.”

Your eyes soften and a smile formed on your lips when you gave your reason. Lucio was stunned for a moment before huffing. A blush crept on his cheeks as he shifted closer to you, noses barely touching.

“Whatever, you are so weird. No idea why you would be okay with this.” He raised his stump to emphasize what he means. All that did was getting a snort followed by chuckles from you. Lucio looked you with a confused expression.

“What's so funny.” Not realizing what he did, he pointed at you with his arm stump which roused a loud laugh from you. You quickly covered your mouth to muffled your laughs as you tried to calm down. 

Lucio became more confused, making him a little frustrated. “What's so funny!” He flailed his stump, making you snort loudly before laughing more, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

It wasn't until he finally registered himself moving his stump that it clicked for him. He blushed a bright red, embarrassed of himself.

“That's it I'm going to put it back on. I suffered enough humiliation.” Lucio huffed as he released his hold on you to go put on his prosthetic, but like before, you held onto him tighter

“That won't work like before! Just let me go put-”

Lucio tried shoving you away from him to escape your clutches, but he was stopped mid-sentence when you quickly changed your hold and pulled him back into your hold. 

You were now cuddling his other side with his arm stump, legs linked together again, one arm wrapped around his waist and your other arm under his neck so you could pull his face closer to yours.

“Nope, not happening~” You responded in a sing-song tone. “But sorry for making you feel embarrassed. I don't mean it. I just couldn't help but find your lil’ arm nubby adorable.”

Lucio only huffed, his blushing still very apparent. “Well apologizing isn't going to fix my wounded pride.”

You smiled at what he was hinting at. You intertwined your hand with him as you kissed his lips. But before he could really kiss back, you separated from the kiss to add a little space between you two. You even let go of his hand. Lucio was about to complain about what you are doing but words were caught in his throat as you gently held his stump and kissed it. 

“I-I...y-you. My-I” He stuttered, a rare occurrence for him to be that flustered. And that loving expression you had made his heart skip a beat.

“You are amazing Lucio.”

The arm that was under his neck slipped out to comb through his golden locks. And again you kissed his stump but more on the part where it was sliced.

“I love you unconditionally, nothing will ever change that Lucio.

You kept on repeatedly kissing his stump and showering him with love and compliments. You made absolutely sure there wasn't a spot left unkissed on his nubby, and once you did, you continued on to kiss his face and telling him compliments that came from the bottom on your heart.

Lucio was simply overwhelmed by the feeling of love that he was receiving. It's always you that makes him feel this way, feel so warm and safe and so absolutely vulnerable to you. Barely knowing how to handle it, tears started welling up in his eyes as his arm tightly wrapped around the curve of your back to hold you close.

“Oh sweetie,” You cooed as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. You started slowly massaging his shoulder muscles as he tried to muffle his crying.

“H-How,” Lucio took in a shaky breath before continuing. “how could you love you me so much? What did I dot-to even deserve your attention, let alone you?”

You sighed, remembering all the bad stuff that people have told you about Lucio and what he has done.

“Because I knew you were not the bad guy people said you are. When I looked at you, I knew there was more to you, that there was a good person in you. It's just that you don't make the best decisions, but honestly, nobody is.” You answered.

Lucio calmed down from his crying to look at you. He sniffed a bit before smiling.

“Thank you, for giving me a chance that I really didn't deserve.”

“Oh shush you. You did deserve it and nothing you say will change it.” You declared.

You continued your massaging as Lucio relaxed in your hold, resting his head more on the pillow, a small smile still on his lips.

“I love you. I couldn't be any more lucky to have you by my side.” Lucio said with a soft voice.

His greyish silver eyes gleamed, from the tears he shed earlier and the love he has for you, deep in his heart.

“Oh Lucio, I love you too.”

You two both held each other tighter, never wanting to let go of each other.


End file.
